Cupid Thestral
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Kinda AU in 5th book/movie, for my topic in HPFC. It's after the Battle in the Dept. of Mysteries and Harry has suffered through so much. Little does he know that there's a kindred spirit nearby. Of course the thestrals will help them along. R&R, thanks


Cupid Thestral

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this fanfic is mine, sadly. ;_; Anywho, I wrote this for my quote-challenge in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/ Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

-------------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

_"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people for falling in love." –Albert Einstein_

Harry walked away from the clutter and the noise of the Great Hall, not quite in the celebratory mood. And how could he be? So what if everyone believed him now that Voldemort was back? And who cared that his and Dumbledore's names had been cleared after Harry and his friends had fought and survived so many Death Eaters?

Nothing would bring Sirius back. Nothing.

"Harry?"

Luna's dreamy voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the blonde's usual, permanently surprised expression. There was concern in her eyes, though. "Sorry," he muttered. He looked at what she was doing with some posters. "Lost something?"

"Yes. My things usually go missing throughout the year."

Luna continued speaking, though Harry was not really listening. He knew she was saying that she thought it was all fun-and-games, but he hated that. He knew that her classmates were tormenting her and he wished that she would look at things as they are and not put a positive spin on them. "Luna!" he interrupted, fed up with everyone's carefree attitude.

She stopped, eyes on him. "Yes?"

The wizard's cheeks burned. He felt guilty for doing such a rude thing. Luna had been nothing but good to him. He shifted uneasily on his feet. "Sorry, I-"

"Harry, would you take another walk with me in the forest?"

He blinked as he recalled where he'd met Luna. He felt that maybe _that_ was what he needed right then, a breath of fresh air. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled and led him outside by the hand. Really, it was a gorgeous day for a walk. The air was crisp, the sky was clear, and the sun shone so brightly that Harry had to squint when he looked at Luna's golden hair. The sun reflected off her skin, too, which was paler than Harry's. Actually, the whole effect gave Luna a very ethereal air about her and Harry felt very plain beside her.

They talked a little about Harry's loss on the trek down to the Forbidden Forest. Luna shared with the story of her mum's death, and Harry… Harry warmed up a little. He appreciated that he finally had a friend who truly understood what he had been through over the years.

"Oh, let's go see the thestrals!" she suggested excitedly. Harry chuckled as he followed her deeper into the forest.

"Wow. Isn't that the baby?" he asked when they were in the heart of the forest. He looked at the small group of thestrals. The one that was slightly smaller than the others barely stood out. "He's really grown."

Luna grinned and beckoned the youngest over. "He doesn't look much like the little fellow you met before, does he? He's done well over the past few months."

"Yeah… Better than some." Harry grimaced as he patted the thestral's snout. He squinted at the sun in the sky. "It's not going to get any easier, is it?"

"Dealing with your grief? Or the battle to come?" she asked as she produced an apple from Merlin-knew-where. The thestral munched on it right out of her hand.

"Both, I s'pose."

"The grief… You won't be numbed to it, but you'll start remembering only the happy times one day. As for the battle –well, only you can determine that."

"So can my friends."

She nodded. "Support helps. Friends and love –isn't that why you told Voldemort that you pitied him?"

Harry cocked his head to one side, thinking on that specific moment. She was right. Friends and love had helped him through everything so far, and he wouldn't believe that they'd start failing him now. "I thought of you –all of you," he elaborated, his face unusually warm in the sun. "I thought about my relationship with each one and you're right. Support helps."

Her cheeks had a healthy, rosy glow as she nodded in agreement. She smoothed a hand over the thestral's back and hopped up. "Go for a ride with me?"

Harry looked at the beast. "I dunno… I think one ride on him was all I'll ever need in this lifetime."

Luna leaned down, one eyebrow arched. "Are you scared of a mere thestral, Harry Potter?" Her curious face was very close to his.

"N-No. Of course not."

"Then-" Luna stopped short as she fell forward onto Harry. The thestral had tipped her off his back and was now restlessly stretching his leathery wings. He watched the frozen witch and wizard with what can only be described as amusement.

"Ouch… Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, Harry, sorry! I didn't know he was going to throw me off like that!"

"Luna! I asked if you're all right."

She paused. "I didn't hit anything. I landed on you."

He winced as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think I was there for that last part." He sighed and leaned back on his hands, locking eyes with Luna, who was still sitting on his legs. He laughed nervously. "On the bright side, I'm now the Boy-Who-Survived-a-Thestral's-Luna-Bomb."

She smiled. "See? You'll be all right if you can crack jokes like that," she stated as she moved to stand up. Harry caught her wrist and stopped her, though. "What is it, Harry?"

"I-" He closed his eyes for a moment as he drew her down into his arms. "Yeah, I'll be all right eventually."

"Like I s-said," Luna mumbled into his chest, her face growing hot, "friends and love are what you need."

He nodded. "Friends. And love."

Both were quiet a moment. "Harry…?" she asked, looking up at him. He squeezed her a little tighter.

"I'll be all right if I can hold you like this," he whispered. He felt her relax in his arms and, finally, he was thankful for that "scary" thestral. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

Aww, kyoot! I actually hate Harry, so I'm surprised I wrote something with him as one of the happy pair. It's really weird. On the other hand, I had an idea for him and Luna and I liked how this turned out. Luna's charm is infectious –I can't blame Harry for being draw to her, even if gravity did have to have a helping hand…or wing. XD

So review! And definitely check out the challenge! There are so many romance quotes to inspire and there are many stories to read, too! So come check it out after you review!

Thanks!

-mew-tsubaki :D

And Morghen is awesome for being such a great Beta…! X3


End file.
